Drabbles (Johnkat, Daverezi and Rosemary)
by Angrykarkat25
Summary: The title speaks for itself. WARNING! some of the stories contain sadstuck. Rated T for some language.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a drabble I made with my Spotify on shuffle and wrote short Johnkat/Rosemary/Daverezi stories depending on the nature of the song. I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

**WHO KNEW BY P!NK **

Karkat sits alone in his bedroom, looking over an article in the paper of the boy he used to know. John Egbert had been mentioned as "One of the best pianists of the generation". The troll shifted his knees closer to his chest, remembering all the letters John had sent him after he left for France.

He was never much of a writer and every time he tried to write back to John he would put down something stupid and crumple it up. After a year of him doing this John had assumed that Karkat didn't want to write to him. It had been three years since John had stopped writing to Karkat.

**JENNY BY THE STUDIO KILLERS **

As much as Karkat wanted to tell John that he loved him, he would always choke up and end up calling the boy a dumbass. John always laughed when the cat-like troll did this and would always ruffle his hair and say that he knew everything was going alright if Karkat insulted him.

John was Karkat's dearest friend and he didn't want to mess that up.

Every time he went over to John's house he would ask John to play him a song on the piano. John would always laugh and make Karkat beg before playing. The human's hands would dance along the keys, making the most beautiful sound that the troll's ever heard.

Karkat managed to gather the courage to confess to John.

"HEY JOHN."

"Yeah Karkitty?"

"FIRST, _DON'T CALL ME THAT!_ SECOUND, JOHN I…UM…"

"Yessss?"

"I LOVE YOU."

Before John could answer he grabbed hold of the human's cheeks and kissed him.

**EET BY REGINA SPEKTOR**

John Egbert looked over at Karkat Vantas in agony.

Karkat didn't remember him.

Their friendship.

Their love.

Nothing about him.

It all started when Gamzee almost killed Terezi, he had beaten her pretty badly. Karkat had gotten pissed off and attacked him. The two fought for an hour and by the end of it Gamzee had been put into a coma, while Karkat had merely passed out from a few violent whacks to the head.

The Heir had been the one to help Karkat until he woke up.

John had laid Karkat on his hood, balled up in a heap as a make-shift pillow. The troll's eyes began to flutter open and soon he was awake. The blue-eyed boy's heart soared, he greeted Karkat with a kiss on the cheek. The bloody troll looked at John in complete confusion.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU JUST KISS ME?"

"Haha, nice one Karkat. You almost got me."

Karkat stared back at him, his face still plastered with the look of confusion.

"Y-you're kidding right?"

"NO. DO I KNOW YOU?"

"You don't remember me?"

"NO, THE LAST THING I REMEMBER IS ATTACKING GAMZEE AND THEN BLACKING OUT."

"Oh, well that's not important. All that's important right now is getting you feeling better."

He helped up Karkat and throughout the past couple of months he help Karkat recover his memories of the game and his friends. But was never able to get Karkat remember their love for each other. That's alright though, John thought to himself. Just as long as he's happy.

**SO WHAT BY P!NK**

Karkat sat alone at the restraint table, alone again. This was the third time John's stood him up, but oh well. At least he had John's debit card, he stood up from the table and walk into the bar.

"Two martini's please." He said to the bartender. Someone else sat at the bar, drinking in a solitary corner. Just as Karkat was being to get a good look at the man the bartender gave him the drinks. Karkat took 'em like a shot and left after paying.

When he got home that evening he saw that John was on the couch with one of his ex's. Irritated he went behind John and hit him on the back of the head. John flinched a bit and complained about Karkat always bitching at him.

"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T BITCH AT YOU SO MUCH IF YOU DID WHAT YOU SAY YOU'RE GOING TO DO!"

YOU'RE SO CREEPY BY GHOST TOWN

Terezi clawed at Dave's shirt and licked up the red liquid. Smiling she told Dave he tasted just like candy red and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

She was covered in blood. And she loved it.

TZ would always scratch at Dave and lick up his blood just for fun. By the end of the night she would be covered with his blood.

**I'M NOT A VAMPIRE BY FALLING IN REVERSE**

Rose sat next to Kanaya and cuddled up. She knew that her girlfriend's a rainbow drinker and thought Kanaya would never harm her. Boy was she wrong.

After finding out she was going to meet her mom soon Rose got nervous and alchemized some booze, to keep her off the edge. By the time she was done drinking she had passed out on the floor. All she could see was darkness but she could feel someone carrying her.

When Rose woke she felt like shit. Her head hurt and surprisingly her neck did too…. Pulling out a mirror she looked at herself and noticed out the corner of her eye, that there were two small holes in her neck…

**CURSE OF THE VIRGIN CANVAS BY ALESANA**

It's a nightmare.

It has to be!

John kept telling himself over and over.

It can't be true!

He can't be!

_He can and he is_. A voice hissed inside his head.

NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! John clutched his head, as if it would make the voice go away.

_Oh really?_ The voice hissed with delight. _Let's rewind and remind you of that day._

January 2011

Everyone fought their best on defeating Jack. The Beta kids and Pre-scratch trolls all watch as the last of Jack vanished, as if he were never there in the first place.

Of course every action has a consequence though.

John stood with his Warhammer in hand, panting softly. His best friend stood beside him, looking at him with sorrowful eyes and turned his head behind him. Curious to see what he was looking at John turned his head as well.

He couldn't believe it.

This must've been a bad dream…

And he would wake up at any moment…

But it wasn't.

Karkat lay in a pool of his own blood, coughing. John's eyes widened in fear and he rushed over to Karkat, forgetting about his hammer.

"Karkat!" He let out a wail as he ran towards his dying friend. Kneeling in the pool of blood he slowly lifted Karkat to his chest, tears glistened in the troll's eyes. His lip began quivering in fear. Tears their way to the surface and soon John was crying.

Giving a soft smile Karkat reached for John's cheek. "Why are you crying fuckass?" John just held him tighter. "I'm going to teach you something important…" Karkat's voice trailed off as he began to lift his face to John's, getting closer to his lips. Karkat's lips were a centimeter away from John's when his head fell back limply into John's arm.

Shell-shocked John put Karkat down and closed his eyes. Turning away from the troll he fell onto the ground sobbing.


End file.
